niallhoranfandomcom-20200213-history
Up All Night (album)
|released = November 18, 2011|recorded start = January|recorded end = October 2011|genre = Pop|length = 45:12|label = Columbia Records, Syco|producer = Ash Howes BeatGeek Brian Rawling Carl Falk Jimmy Joker Matt Squire Paul Meehan Rami Yacoub RedOne Richard "Biff" Stannard Savan Kotecha Shep Solomon Steve Mac Steve Robson Toby Gad Tom Meredith|single 1 = What Makes You Beautiful|single 1 released = September 11, 2011|single 2 = Gotta Be You|single 3 = One Thing|single 3 released = January 6, 2012|single 4 = More than This|single 4 released = May 25, 2012|next = Take Me Home|single 2 released = November 11, 2011}}Up All Night is the debut studio album by English-Irish group One Direction, released by Syco Records in November 2011 in Ireland and the United Kingdom, followed by a worldwide release during 2012. Background After being formed and finishing third in the seventh series of The X Factor in 2010, One Direction were signed by Simon Cowell to a £2 million Syco Records record contract. Recording for their debut album began in January 2011, as they flew to Los Angeles to work with Moroccan-Swedish producer RedOne. In February 2011, One Direction and nine other contestants from the series participated in the X Factor Live Tour. After the tour concluded in April 2011, the group continued working on their debut album. Recording took place in Sweden, the United States, and the United Kingdom, as One Direction worked with producers Carl Falk, Savan Kotecha, Steve Mac, RedOne, Toby Gad and Rami Yacoub, among others. The album also features songs written by Ed Sheeran, Kelly Clarkson, and Tom Fletcher. In May 2011, Kotecha spoke to Digital Spy, and he elaborated that One Direction were "experimenting" with sounds on their debut album. wikipedia.org - Background Singles *What Makes You Beautiful was released as the lead single on August 11, 2011. The music video was directed by John Urbano. *Gotta Be You was the second single from the album and was released on November 11, 2011. The music video was directed by John Urbano. *One Thing was announced and released as the third single from the album on January 6, 2012. The music video was directed by Declan Whitebloom. *More Than This was released as the fourth and final single from the album on May 25, 2012. The music video was directed by Andy Saunders. Commercial Performance The album topped the charts in sixteen countries. Up All Night became the third best selling album of 2012 globally, selling 4.5 million units. It entered the UK Albums Chart at number two on 27 November 2011, selling 138,631 copies, becoming the UK's fastest-selling debut album of 2011 and also the fastest selling album of 2011 to miss out on the top spot. The album was kept off the top spot by the first week sales of Rihanna's Talk That Talk, which sold 163,819 copies. The album became the sixteenth biggest-selling album in the UK of 2011, with 468,000 copies sold. As of 8 December 2012, the album had sold 777,000 copies in the UK. The record became the fifteenth best-selling album in the UK of 2012, with sales of 372,000 copies. It was certified double platinum by the British Phonographic Industry (BPI) on 15 February 2013, denoting shipments of 600,000 copies. As of November 2014, the album has sold 1,086,434 copies in the UK. The record held the runner-up position for four non-consecutive weeks on the Irish Albums Chart, and was the tenth biggest selling album in 2011 in Ireland. After six months in the Irish Albums Chart top twenty, the album peaked at number one in its twenty-seventh week. The album topped the Australian ARIA Chart for five consecutive weeks, and was certified quintuple platinum by the Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA), denoting shipments of 350,000 units. In New Zealand, the album topped New Zealand Albums Chart for three non-consecutive weeks, and was certified triple platinum by Recording Industry Association of New Zealand (RIANZ), denoting shipments of 45,000 units. he album went straight to number one on the United States Billboard 200 chart, selling 176,000 copies in its first week, which made One Direction the first UK group in US chart history to debut at number one with their first album. wikipedia.org - Commercial performance Track List References